


Последний человек на Земле

by Gwyllt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Illnesses, Philosophy, Post-Apocalypse, Religion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Road Trips, Symbolism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-02-04 08:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwyllt/pseuds/Gwyllt
Summary: Когда вокруг не осталось привычного мира, нас утешают только призраки нашего сознания.





	Последний человек на Земле

**Author's Note:**

> Эта работа является отсылкой к циклу Стивена Кинга "Темная башня".

Человек в черном прошел через пустыню, а стрелок преследовал его.

Эта мысль вспыхивает в моей голове в такт каждому шагу, что я делаю по разбитой снарядами дороге. Сухие губы невольно растягиваются в улыбке, и я, были бы силы, с удовольствием посмеялся бы над этой ситуацией. В конце концов, я иду по выжженному штату уже третий день, вокруг пустыня, а я — единственный выживший из своего рода.

Приступ кашля, как всегда внезапный, но в этот раз слишком сильный, настигает на середине шага. Сгибаюсь в попытке выблевать то, что застряло в легких, но знаю — мечте не суждено сбыться. Наверное, всему виной радиация, а я к тому же курю с пятнадцати лет. Наверное, это рак, но кто теперь мне скажет — так это или нет. Как всегда, в голове мелькает мысль, что вот теперь-то я задохнусь, но кашель сходит на нет, и я с наслаждением сплевываю тугой комок вязкой, кровавой мокроты. Такими темпами путешествие кончится быстро, но пока что каждый хриплый вдох сквозь рефлекторные спазмы — моя победа.

Тяжело опираюсь руками на бедра, с трудом поднимаю голову. В груди болит. Но, если честно, так легче. Легче знать, что есть конец. Тогда весь этот ад уже не пугает, ведь мне в нем осталось не так уж и долго. Раньше меня пугали мысли о смерти, а сейчас я думаю, что это была великая мудрость древних людей — осознавать свое место в круге жизни. Мы потеряли эту способность в процессе эволюции, но мир вернул нас обратно.

«Нас». Почему-то каждый раз думаю о каких-то мифических «нас», хотя уже несколько недель никого не встречал. Приятно думать, что я остался последним человеком на земле, но вряд ли мне так повезло. Впрочем, неважно, в любом случае, в этой пустыне я совершенно точно один. И, может быть, еще человек в черном, если он существует.

Иронично, что мысли о нем приходят ко мне именно на этой дороге. Когда-то на месте пустоши был зеленеющий лесами штат Мэн. Будь жив Кинг, мы бы посмеялись над этим вместе. Человек в черном прошел через Мэнскую пустыню, а стрелок, ну то есть я, преследовал его.

Ноги болят, болит грудь, и я понимаю, что никуда сегодня уже не дойду. Крякнув, будто старик, опускаюсь на каменный бортик моста и смотрю вперед. Солнце садится в песчаные барханы, и это по-настоящему красиво. Конечно, надо идти, но так редко выпадает случай полюбоваться закатом. К тому же я слишком устал.

Расправляю плечи и медленно вдыхаю полной грудью пыльный воздух. Дышать тяжело, но я дышу. Вдох и выдох, два простых действия. Когда заканчивается мир, есть смысл только в простых вещах. Например, в жизни. Наверное, об этом должен был говорить Иисус в своем Завете. Смешно, я никогда не верил в Бога, а теперь вспоминаю о нем чаще, чем о своих больных легких. Приятно думать, что в этот момент он здесь, стоит рядом со мной и тоже смотрит на закат. Если бы он появился прямо сейчас, я бы даже поговорил с ним. Все равно скоро умру, а ему, наверное, слишком одиноко и тихо. Давно стих грохот заводов, люди больше не бегают на работу, никто не молится в церквях и не ставит свечей у икон. Наверное, можно сказать, что он подвел нас, позволив миру исчезнуть, но человечество хорошо отплатило ему, раз из всех людей на планете остался один лишь я.

Сделав вдох, разрешаю себе засмеяться, от радости, конечно, — ведь это для Бога. Радуюсь тому, что Он рядом, а Бог, должно быть, радуется мне, ведь он теперь не один. Долго смеяться не получается — настигает кашель, и я сгибаюсь, утыкаясь лбом в колени. Взгляд, устремляясь промеж ног, упирается в пыльные сапоги. Стрелок. Хихикаю и сплевываю мокроту.

— Знаешь, Боже, мы с тобой стоим друг друга, — голос звучит надтреснуто, будто чужой. — У меня нет другого Бога, а у тебя нет другого человека. И мы оба умираем.

— Поговори мне тут еще, — ворчит кто-то, и я захожусь в хриплом кашле, в котором только Бог может угадать смех.

Поднимаю голову. Глаза успевают поймать последний луч солнца, промелькнувший над пустыней. Болят легкие, болит спина, болит грудь, саднит горло, но я улыбаюсь. Я живой.

С трудом поднимаюсь на ноги, опираясь на теплый камень. В конце концов, со мной Бог, а человек в черном не мог уйти далеко.


End file.
